


Advantage

by ketsuekiiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lee Taeyong, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsuekiiii/pseuds/ketsuekiiii
Summary: Taking advantage of your lactating lover is bad. But if it feels good, why the heck not? Jaehyun thinks.





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic... english is not my first language, i hope you guys enjoy it!!

It all started when Jaehyun mated Lee Taeyong on that night. February 14th, also known as Valentine’s day, also known as, the very alpha’s birthday.

The night filled with tears of happiness and tears of pleasure of the omega.

It was no surprise to their friends a month later when they had announced that Taeyong would soon to be growing pups; children. The alpha’s knot and the omega’s fertility was strong after all.

Taeyong’s best friend who goes by the nickname Ten, not so subtly asking him, _how was his knot? was it big? boy I bet he did you SO good, but you know, my John’s is probably WAY bigger–_ then proceeded to get many bashful and embarrassed punches to the shoulder by the blushing omega later.

The two were completely opposite personalities, yet they were the bestest of friends you could ever imagine.

 _Stooop, you can’t ask things like that in public...!_ he had whined.

Ten listens to the other omegas advice, then proceeded to drag the other to the disabled bathroom, wanting to hear all of the latter’s details, leaving the rest of their friends and their two alphas at the table to laugh at the playful omegas.

Mere seconds later, an inhuman cry of disbelief came from the shared bathroom, from no one other than Ten. _MY BEST FRIEND FINALLY GOT THE DICKING OF HIS LIFE_ , was heard before a small ‘ _shut up!_ ’, probably followed up by several other punches to the shoulder.

Jaehyun hides a smile, thinking about everything he and Taeyong did that night.

 

 

 

Another month had gone by, and Jaehyun was starting to see small change in his lover. A very nice and cute change.

It should have been expected, but it still surprises Jaehyun every time Taeyong turns to the side he can see that his chest had gotten a little plump, as well as his bottom. Something wild stirs inside of him.

He successfully calms the wildness in his body, knowing that his precious lover gets super shy and embarrassed when they speak about any sexual activities, let alone his body parts.

 

 

 

Another month passes by quickly, now settling into April. Jaehyun was definitely seeing change now.

Jaehyun arrives home late at night from work, sliding his shoes off and loosening his tie and throwing his suit on the rack. _I’m home, baby! Gonna quickly shower!_ He announces before making a right turn towards their shared bedroom suite.

A small _okay!_ was heard from the direction of the kitchen.

Jaehyun’s shower was true to his words and quickly finished within several minutes. He steps out of the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants on and a small towel hanging loosely around his neck. With no shirt on and hair damp, he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Hey baby, how was your day–” he stops when he’s a few metres face to face with his cherry hair coloured lover. “Baby, what’s wrong?” the ~~pout~~ frown on Taeyong’s face evident.

Before the elder speaks, Jaehyun is quick to notice 2 thin straps poking out from Taeyong’s shirt, which is actually Jaehyun’s with the way it’s hanging quite loosely on his frame. _Is that what I think it is…?_

“Jaehyun ah, you’re not meant to walk around without a shirt. It’s getting cold and I don’t want you getting sick.” He removes his oven mitts and places the pair on the counter, walking closer to the taller. “And dry your hair as well.” He slides the towel from around his neck then proceeds to wipe the wet hair gently.

Jaehyun smiles, getting worried over nothing. “ _Aw_ , no welcome back kiss?” he teases.

Taeyong’s eyes widen, then his face flushes a light pink. “No, that’s what you don’t get for not wearing a shirt.” Followed by a playful _hmph_ and arms crossing.

Jaehyun pretends he didn’t see two plump and full looking pecks squish together as he did that.

Taeyong probably pretends as well that his boyfriends body isn’t making him feel weak at the knees.

Jaehyun feels something wild stirring inside him again.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go and wear a shirt. But before I do that…” he dashes forward and picks up his lover into bridal style with ease, a surprised yelp emitted from the smaller. “What’s this?” a wicked grin appears.

Taeyong feels the string being lifted from his skin, then blushes. Jaehyun wasn’t meant to see that yet…

“I-It’s a bra I bought today… lemme down!” he swats Jaehyun’s hand away from the strap and squirms in attempt to escape Jaehyun’s grip. He uses his forearms to cover his face from embarrassment.

Jaehyun’s inner alpha is howling to the moon right now.

“Aww, my poor baby, are your breasts that heavy now?” he carefully lowers the smaller down onto their dining table. He removes Taeyong’s arms from his face, the latter averting his gaze and nodding shyly. Jaehyun wants to hug him.

“Are they sore?” he extends his hand forward to cup the swollen pec, only when coming in contact with it Taeyong whimpers an _ah!_ then slapping Jaehyun’s hand away. _Don’t!_ he cries out softly. Jaehyun now wants to make love with him.

An idea pops into his head. _Operation, Taeyongie, give me the sexy._

Jaehyun gives Taeyong the sparkly eyes.

“They hurt a little…” he puts his arms across his chest. “and if you’re thinking about doing something dirty, no.”

“But baby, they must be so full if they’re so tense–”

“Jung Jaehyun, no.”

“Are you producing milk yet?”

Silence.

“…What?” Taeyong carefully says. He looks slightly worried, with his already big eyes widening even more.

“I asked, are you producing milk from your tits already.” Jaehyun leans in to whisper in his ear, ghosting a warm sensation in the small junction between Taeyong’s ear and sensitive neck. He moves closer and inserts his hips in between Taeyong’s god send pair of thighs.

“D-don’t be silly…! I can’t produce milk until the month that the pups are ready to birth.” He places his hands firm on Jaehyun’s solid toned pecs and tries to push away the taller, but of course the attempt failed.

He whimpers inaudibly when he feels Jaehyun inhale a whiff of his scent on the bottom of his neck. ‘ _Stoooop…_ ’

“I’m thirsty, can I taste the milk before the kids do?” Jaehyun slowly inches up the shirt of his lover. Taeyong tries to swat the naughty hand away.

“Jung Yoonoh! I said I don’t have any produce yet…!”

“Then why can’t I touch them?” he grabs the hand that was coming to remove his own. He’s too used to Taeyong’s habit of slapping things when he’s embarrassed, he’s seen it all. From head to toe, Jaehyun remembers every little inch of his pretty lover.

“B-because it’s dirty!”

Jaehyun exerts a little more force into keeping Taeyong’s hand behind his back, grabbing the other hand in the process.

Taeyong wriggles with effort, pouting and demanding to be let go of, unfortunately request being denied in all ways.

“Dirty, huh? So, you are hiding something from me.” Jaehyun uses his other free hand to slide up the rest of the t-shirt, bunching the fabric up just above the swollen breasts. He eyes at the thin pink bra covering the pair of tits with a cute bow in the middle of the cleavage.

 _‘Ten must’ve went shopping with him… No way Tae would get something this cute.’_ He thought.

“Jung Jaehyun, I’m warning you…” Taeyong tries to threaten his boyfriend when he see’s him inching closer to inspect his swollen chest.

“ **Lee** **Taeyong**.”

Taeyong freezes. Jaehyun always referred to him as nicknames, but whenever his real name slipped out of his mouth, he knows to stop whatever he’s doing unless he wants his alpha angry.

Jaehyun lets go of the smallers hands and steps back to look him in the eye. “Are you lying to me?”

Taeyong’s inner omega is frightened.

Taeyong doesn’t know what to say.

“No–”

“Take off the bra and tell me you’re not lying to me.” Jaehyun’s voice drops and octave lower.

Taeyong stills in his position, thinking _oh no_ to himself.

There’s several seconds of silence and before Jaehyun is about to tell him again, Taeyong carefully reaches to the back of the bra and fingers at them to be undone. While doing so, he directs his gaze to the left, face probably beet red about now.

He unhooks it successfully.

The cherry hair boy then slowly slides his arms out one by one of the sleeve, then dropping the bra onto the floor next to him. Now shirt still on and braless, he speaks up again. “T-there… I took it off, now–”

“Lift up your shirt for me.” He cuts Taeyong off.

Taeyong feels heat rising to his cheeks even more if that was possible, knowing that no matter what, this conversation was going to end up with Jaehyun’s victory.

He goes to grab the bottom edge of his shirt and slowly peels it up. He squeezes his eyes shut when he hears a sigh from the other.

“Baby, open your eyes. I’m not mad.”

He pretends he didn’t hear his alpha speak and remains with eyes shut.

“Baby. Open your eyes.”

He’s being stubborn, and he knows it. Taeyong feels mild insecurity, knowing he’s probably going to get yelled at in three, two…

But suddenly, a cry.

“J-Jae–!? _Ah!_ ” Taeyong whimpers and eyes shoot open when he feels a whole firm hand grip his swollen right breast, squeezing gently. Jaehyun’s expression is unreadable.

“I don’t understand why you had to lie to me baby, why didn’t you say something?” Jaehyun says, squeezing the breast experimentally, watching a thick white fluid ooze slowly out of the puffy teat. _Holy shit, that’s fucking hot_ , his brain thinks, sending all impure thoughts straight to his lower regions.

Taeyong bits his bottom lip, wanting to contain the embarrassing noises.

 _‘There’s got to be a really serious reason for Taeyong to lie to me over something like this…_ ’ Jaehyun thinks.

“I-I found out this morning when my pyjama top had a small wet patch at the front… Normal omegas shouldn’t be making produce this early so I thought that my body must be weird and gross…” Taeyong admits, finally looking the alpha in the eye. Jaehyun can see small water drops forming on the corner of his eyes.

 _He looks so blissful and beautiful like this_. Jaehyun thinks.

“Do you hate me now…” Taeyong visibly frowns, hoping the alpha doesn’t give an answer he least expects to hear.

“Baby, no… You need to understand that I will always love you no matter what. So, what if you’re in milking season early? That’s… that’s… so unbelievably… erotic.” _I think I’ve just developed a new kink to my milky boyfriend,_ Jaehyun’s inner thoughts say. He thinks his boyfriend is way too cute to be angry at.

The smaller blinks a few tears then wipes them away with his forearms. “Y-you really don’t think so?”

“Baby, I know so.” Jaehyun flashes his dimpled smile at his too adorable lover. Taeyong smiles back at him.

The alpha leans forward to place a quick yet loving peck onto the omegas lips, backing up to look at his beautiful face, then faces downwards.

“Now, no more lying, I only want the truth from now on. I’ll say I love you as much as you want me to for you to never try to trick me again, okay baby?” Taeyong nods apologetically. Jaehyun gives a reassuring rub to his left thigh.

“Now then… I’m still very, very thirsty. I’m sure that with these-” Jaehyun goes to squeeze both breasts softly,

“nnh-!”

“-My thirst will be quenched quite quickly.” He finishes his sentence, using both the pads of his thumb to collect the thick dripping fluid from the puffy teats. Taeyong shivers in pleasure.

“W-wait, Jae,” Taeyong holds Jaehyun’s head in-between his plump mounds. He mutters a _hm?_

Taeyong knew there was no way out of this, so he musters up his courage and breathed before he spoke,

“Please leave some liquid for the k-kids…”

Jaehyun’s eyes flash a little crimson red.

“ _With pleasure, baby._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jaehyun, _aahn-!_ ”

“Look how eager your body is responding to me, baby~ wasn’t it just a few minutes ago you were telling me how dirty this is?”

Taeyong moans wantonly, running his fingers through Jaehyun’s chocolate coloured hair, grasping onto it for his dear life. They somehow ended up in their bedroom with Taeyong underneath the taller, back arched from the sinful pleasure from the man working his tongue around the nipple.

With one hand playfully pinching and rolling the right, Jaehyun sucks and nibbles at the now hard and perky pair of nipples.

His expert hands tug at just the right places, emitting sinful cries from the omegas lips. Taeyong is beyond hard and thighs quivering with stimulation.

“Look at how eager your tits want to be played with, _baby._ ” He switches his mouth to the other teat, flattening his hot tongue and swirling the erect nub, then nibbling and tugging it with enough force to make the elder cry. He laps up the next stream of thick discharge from the teat.

“Are you going to cum?”

Taeyong whimpers in response, unable to form any words. All going through his head right now was pure ecstasy.

Jaehyun ridded of Taeyong’s panties long ago, now somewhere on the floor of their shared bedroom. He inches his right hand down to Taeyong’s cock and presses a thumb to the leaking head.

“A- _aah_ , no, d-don’t play with my- _mm!”_ his protests were swallowed up by Jaehyun’s rough yet gentle kiss, mouth no longer working on the tit replaced with an expert hand.

“So, _so_ sensitive my baby…” Jaehyun grinds his own cock with the smaller, sharing the wet sensation together. Taeyong is shaking, vibrating at every little flick at his sensitive head.

Taeyong’s mind was spinning with pleasure, chest rising and falling rapidly. Never had he been this pleasured since the night he mated with his lover. He feels a euphoric sensation building up quickly in the pit of his lower stomach.

He’s about to release, but suddenly Jaehyun squeezes the base of his cock just hard enough to stop the flow.

“Ah-Jaehyun!?” Taeyong cries at the denial. There’s a wicked smile on the said mans face it makes him shiver.

“Tell me how good you feel.”

“Excuse me…!?”

Taeyong moans loudly when Jaehyun squeezes at his breast, hurting so much yet it felt so sinfully good.

“Maybe I’ll give my baby Taeyongie a reward if he tells me how he feels.” Taeyong gasps, completely shocked that his boyfriend would prevent him from his blissful release. Taking advantage of his frozen state, Jaehyun gives a pinch to his perk nipple. “The time is ticking, babe.”

Taeyong is already crying at this point, desperate for release.

“J-Jaehyun ah, _please_ …”

“Please what?”

Taeyong blushing madly, fists both his hands in Jaehyun’s hair and pulls him down to smother his face in between his tits.

 

 

 

“…p-please play with my b-boobs and p-pussy, _alpha.._.”

Something wild snaps inside Jaehyun, eyes flashing a bright blood red. _My omega._

 

“AH! Jae... _ngh!”_

 

“Well, since you asked _so_ nicely… anything for my baby.” With all the slick in between the omegas legs, Jaehyun easily slides 3 long and hard digits inside the tight warmth.

Jaehyun smirks and with a teasing smile, he pulls and tugs the bud and sweet thick milk flows into his mouth. Taeyong moans and back arches erotically when he feels a strong electrifying sensation shoot up his spine when his prostate was located and both his sensitive nipples being roughly abused. It’s too much.

“T-too much, alpha, alpha, _alpha…!_ Gonna cum, pleaseplease– _Aah_ , ah!” Taeyong cums hard, white fluid shooting out onto his and Jaehyun’s torso, cock quivering with the overstimulation. Jaehyun doesn’t stop there though.

Jaehyun groans when he feels his fingers get squeezed so tightly, feeling a new gush of slick on it’s way out of the omegas hole. He continues abusing Taeyong’s prostate, obsessed with the melody that was his cute yet so erotic lover, greedy to hear more and more of his cries.

Taeyong is crying from the overstimulation, body vibrating. “S-stop, no more, _nn!”_ he pants heavily, breasts no longer feeling full of milk.

“J-jaehyunnie please, leave some for the k-kids…” he brings both of his hands shakily to his own breasts and barely pulls away his lust hungry boyfriends face away from his chest.

Jaehyun growls, increasing his hand speed inside the omega and Taeyong chokes and let’s go of Jaehyun’s face, the slapping of the bottom of Jaehyun’s digits against his hole and prostate makes in cry in euphoria. He was in _so_ deep.

“How does it feel, baby? Hm? I bet you feel so, so good. _So, fucking good_.”

He attacks one of Taeyong’s now sore and sensitive nipple and sucks hard, bringing his other free hand to fist the omegas weeping cock hard and fucking drilling into Taeyong's hole and abusing his prostate.

“O-oh my god, cumming again- A _ah_!” Taeyong mewls then cums again.

Jaehyun looks at his defiled lover, inner alpha screaming _mine, mine, mine._ He remembers that it’s getting late, and he should quickly end this session before sleep and fatigue consumes his lover first. He'll deal with his own manhood later himself.

He pulls his fingers out slowly out of Taeyong’s twitching entrance, sucking in the tip of the digits once it had left the tight cavern. He thinks of a lewd idea.

“Baby, open up.” Jaehyun commands, proceeds to suck any of the remaining milk in Taeyong’s tit (which was surprisingly still a lot), and keeps it in his mouth then gives Taeyong an open-mouthed kiss. Taeyong’s glossy eyes widened when he feels a thick, creamy and… sweet? fluid entering his mouth. He realises it’s his own milk.

After several seconds of making out, Jaehyun breaks off the kiss and Taeyong exhales deeply, breathing still uneven from the overstimulation not long ago.

“I love you, so much, baby.” Jaehyun pecks Taeyong’s forehead. The said male wants to cry at his boyfriends super wrong timing of cheesy affection.

 

 

“… I hate you so much.” Taeyong says back with a euphoric and blissful smile.

 

 

 

 

 

And then so the sex hungry Jaehyun and lactating naïve Taeyong soon shared many occasions of weekly milking, birthed to two wonderful children and lived happily ever after.

 

_Operation: Taeyongie, give me the sexy, CLEARED._

 

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first writting! not proof read so if there is anything lemme know! ^ ^
> 
> i actually don't know much about how mating works so if its a bit off, sorry ;;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> thnx! ^ ^


End file.
